


Operation White Fox

by Sherwhotreksings



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma usually isn't a big fan of Christmas, that's why she never explained it to Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation White Fox

Christmas was never a big deal for Emma, that’s why she never mentioned it to Killian. She didn’t celebrate it last year because she was in Neverland and the year before she spent it eating Granny’s in her room with a bottle of wine because that was before she knew who any of the townspeople were. She’s never had happy memories involving Christmas. That’s why she doesn’t want to waste energy picking out a tree and putting up decorations. Sure she’ll get a small present for everyone and attend Mary Margaret’s dinner party, but she has no plans herself to decorate their large house. That’s why she’s so shocked when she wakes up on December 20th to paper snowflakes hung above their bed and a cold indent where Killian should be. 

She throws back the covers and stands up, stretching slightly before searching for her long cardigan. She catches a glimpse of outside from the window. Huge snowflakes are falling heavily from the sky. One floats into the window and she can see the pattern as it melts, it’s similar to the one that was hanging above her head. Mesmerized by the way the flakes float and dance across the sky, she tears herself away when she hears Killian clear his throat behind her. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” He sets down a mug to pick up her cardigan.

“Mm.” She smiles as he helps her with the sleeves. “Thanks.”

He presses a soft kiss to her lips and picks up the mug, placing it in her hand. “Hot chocolate with cinnamon. I have a surprise for you.”

“More than what you already did?” She carefully wraps her arms around his torso, trying to avoid spilling her hot chocolate on him. “I love the snowflakes by the way.” 

He walks them backwards towards the hall, turning around before reaching the stairs. He steps aside to reveal what he got up so early to do. White lights are twisted down the banister along with garland and ornaments hang down between the rungs. He looks to her face. Her mouth is open slightly as her eyes follow the lights down the stairs.

“Go on.” He puts his hand on her lower back, guiding her forward. 

As she gets to the bottom of the stairs, she takes in the full sight. 

He put fake frost in the corners of the window, not like they need it, but it looks prettier than real frost. There are more paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and a chain of them is strung across their big bay window. There are poinsettia flowers in pots all over; she can’t tell if they are real or fake, but it doesn’t matter. The best part, however, is the tall pine tree in the corner. She makes her way over to the tree to inspect it. Multicolored lights twinkle amid the silver tinsel hung over the branches. 

“How?” She turns to him,

“Henry and I have been planning it since he told me about Christmas. We called it Operation White Fox. You said you never had any good Christmas memories. Well I want to change that, love.”

She gives him her wonder-struck smile, setting her mug down on the coffee table. 

“From what Henry and your mother said, Christmas is about family and friends and love; things you have all of.” 

She has no reply, so she kisses him, sucking his lip into her mouth. His hand comes up to cradle her head and his other one snakes around her waist to pull her against him. Her one hand slides up into his hair as the other one grips his neck. She repositions her mouth and he gently bites her bottom lip, tongue darting out to sooth it right after. 

She pulls back just as much as she can bare to whisper, “I love you, Killian.” 

“I love you too, my Swan.” He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head towards the tree to direct her attention there.

A small silhouette of a swan intertwined with a hook hangs prominently. 

“It’s perfect.” She grins at him.   


He tucks a wayward strand of hair behind her ear, running the back of his fingers across her jaw to her chin, thumb resting on her chin. 


End file.
